My Reason: A Doki Doki Literature Club Fanfiction
by The Unfortunate Brew
Summary: When you have a friend in need do you help them? And... if you know they aren't the best person would you do all you can to fix that? Well the opportunity now presents itself and your thoughts are left to decisions. Are you going to be the hero you thought you were.
1. Chapter 1

Before we get started I'm changing a couple of things due to a plot hole I recently found in the story of Doki Doki Literature club.

So, I'm changing Natsuki just a touch, she will be almost exactly the same as in the game.

Since little is said about Sayori's parents I'm going to make a very vague theme about them.

I DO NOT OWN THE GAME, I'm only writing a nonprofit story based around the game. The game is owned by Team Salvato so go check them out if you have not played the game or seen gameplay of it.

SPOILERS AHEAD SPOILERS AHEAD... You have been warned

I exit the wooden door as Sayori follows after me quickly. The morning sun casts our long shadows against the side of the house. The setting perfect for an early morning walk. Sayori giggles as she runs ahead of me, but stops, allotting me time to catch up. I continue at my normal pace and as soon as I pass he she takes the same pace as I, eventually leveling until we're walking side by side.

Sayori has been waking up early for the last month and a half. Something was definitely off the first week. She confessed to me that she had depression and then later in the day confessed her love to me. After that I spent every night in her room with her just to make sure she didn't... well... Kill herself if I'm to be honest. I knew the effects of depression on a young mind. Since then she has gotten so much happier, as if the companionship was the only thing she wished for.

"You look so funny when you're spacing off you know Ehehe~" Sayori whilst blushing a light blush. She looks intently into my eyes as I snap back to reality. She's also gotten really comfortable with me, blowing our previous status of best friends out of the water, as if a smaller boat compared to this one.

"I didn't miss anything important, did I?" I inquire as I cast my gaze to her dark blue eyes.

"N-no not really! It's just... it was nothing really!" Sayori says quickly. I drop the topic immediately, there isn't a point to arguing it. She'll probably tell me at lunch when she asks to borrow money again. Not that it's her fault she's broke or anything. Her parents are never home anyway... I wish I could show them how special their daughter was.

I stare up at the orange morning sky, and not for the first time did I realize how early we walk to school.

Suddenly Sayori trips on a spot in the sidewalk that juts out more than the rest of it. Falling into me and knocking me over I cushion her fall, at the expense of my own injury. I laugh about the incident and help her gather her stuff before tending to my own.

"You should be more careful" I scold in a joking manner. Sayori looks at me apologetically but doesn't say anything.

"Is something wrong Sayori? You seem... Disentangled from the world" I ask concerned for her safety. She gives me an awkward stare. And, not for the first time since we've gotten together, I felt concerned for her sake.

"D-do you remember Monica?" The name clicks in my head but I can't remember what it's attached to. I shrug and shake my head

"I don't think so, who is she?" I reply, curiosity obviously lacing in my voice.

"She was the previous president of the literature club." She responds in an unnatural calm.

"That's not possible, the literature club was started by Yuri though. At least that's what you and the rest of the literature club told me" Sayori stares blankly at me with a sad smile.

"I guess that's a no then" She says before picking her stuff up. I promptly get up after her and pick my own stuff as well. We continue walking. Monica... Why does that sound so familiar? I continue to think about it, and the more I think about it the closer the answer seems.

"Okay allow me to ask this, if Monica did exist, why does it affect your emotion today?" I inquire softly, trying my best to sound like I'm not mocking. I don't want her to get the wrong Idea and think I'm making fun of her.

"Well... you remember the first night you stayed with me?" She asks sadly.

"Yeah I do, I remember feeling something off about you and... and suddenly bursting into your room when you wouldn't answer. I had to remove the noose from your neck, your hands were bloody and your eyes devoid of light. You hadn't moved for a solid 5 minutes. I sobbed and blamed myself thinking I had lost you for good- "My voice suddenly stops working as my throat begins to close and tears form in my eyes.

"But then I came back" Sayori finishes. "Well... I should drop it, if you haven't figured it out by now you never will" Sayori says before hugging me. I think about what she says but can't speak because of the tears.

I hug her back and wipe the tears from my eyes. 'Dammit I'm weak. I'm supposed to be the one helping her, not the other way around. She was depressed, not me.'

I release from the hug and take her hand into mine as we continue walking to the school.

"Listen Sayori... I'm not leaving your side. You need me so here I will stay. I just... I want you to know that just in case you have any doubts you know..." I trail off as we continue walking. I turn my head to her just in time to catch her smiling and looking at me sideways. Somewhere between there and the school I check her side to make sure the tears didn't stain, and wipe my own face down with a cloth

Once we reach the school, due to its regulations on school grounds, we release hands and head to our class together. It's not like we have to, the rules are pretty slack since none of the teachers seem to care about anything. Since we share a class we both decided that at the beginning of the year we would sit next to each other, now that we are as we are I'm glad we made such a decision. I place my stuff at my seat and turn back to Sayori, who still seemed distraught by this mornings events.

"So, we're 45 minutes early, where do you want to go? What do you want to do? who do you want to see?" I inquire, observing the carefree Sayori. Giving her multiple options so she doesn't seem bound to simple answers. Sayori seems to consider these questions carefully.

"Well... it's been a long time since we did anything for the literature club. The last time we did anything was when you came. So why don't we go do something for Yuri and Natsuki! Like a surprise gift or something!" She suggested eagerly, body gaining energy. Certainly an improvement from only moments ago.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" I reply, taking Sayori's arm and leading her up the stairs to the club room. She opens the club doors quietly and takes a peek around before sliding it the rest of the way open. Natsuki could be snoring from the closet, sound asleep.

"So, what did you have in mind Sayori?" I ask in a whisper. Sitting down at the table, Sayori sitting across from me.

"Well... I didn't think that far ahead..." Sayori admits embarrassedly pressing her fingertips together and blushing. She looked really apologetic so I had to be the one to come up with something, in order to spare her the embarrassment.

"How about we write them personal notes?" I suggest, "We could tell them how much they mean to us and stuff, or we could write a story including them all. Or maybe a poem about the club in general?"

Sayori's eyes light up when I suggest this. "Notes sound like a great idea!" Sayori gets up and she rushes off to the closet. I whisper right after she races by.

"Don't wake the dragon, she might bite you." I laugh quietly to myself. 'I'll write Natsuki first, not that it matters much.' Sayori comes back with 3 pieces of paper for each of us.

"One for revision I suppose heh" I joke as I start on the first one. Sayori looks at me funny and confused look, but she starts writing her first note as well. After almost 30 minutes of silence we finish the notes, stuff them in our club members cubby holes and go downstairs for our first class. Even fifteen minutes early the class was pretty barren.

After a while I take out my spare notebook and begin writing. After joining the club I've adopted an absolute love for literature. It took me a while to warm up to it, due to me not being involved with it much in the past. Once I did it was a perfect match for me after the 3rd week I was writing day in and day out. Sayori has help a lot over the weeks of joining the club. She's grown proud of my expanding writing ability.

I decided to write something new today, something interesting. But what could I write? Fluidly moving my pencil on the page, I wrote whatever came to mind. Melody, River, Mountain, village, Song, Travel, Valley. Looking at my now scrawled words I try to think of something that can connect these thoughts. I see movement out of the corner of my eye. Quickly turning my head it's Sayori peeking at what I'm writing.

"Trying to get a sneak peek I see, well I caught ya. No showings until poem sharing" I tease.

"Uwa! I just want to see!" Sayori cries out. "It's not like you didn't watch me write mine you know. I saw you peeking last night!" She adds hastily trying to make a good enough point. She then takes the notebook from me and begins reading the list. I try to take it back from her, but it's too late, she already saw there was no poem.

"You haven't started? This is the 4th time that you forgot." Sayori says deflating with disappointment. She takes another look at the list before looking back at me.

"Yeah I know that... Can I have that back? I had something in my mind when I wrote those words, but I don't remember it, so I kind of need the paper. I promise you it will be one of my better poems!" Sayori smirks as an idea flashes across her mind.

"On one condition~" She taunts, holding the paper out of my reach behind her. "You have to write your poems at the same time I do! Every time from now on!"

Are these the only terms? This has no downside. I nod in agreement and she hands the paper back to me. I look around and realize that people have appeared since I got in. Half of them were watching Sayori and I's exchange. I lightly blush embarrassedly and continue to write on the paper I just received back. Time must have passed because the next time I look up from my paper class has already started and everybody seems to be working on something, aside from Sayori that is. I take a sideways look at her, she stares at me spacing off.

"Psst, Sayori" I whisper in a barely audible voice so only Sayori can hear. Sayori seems to jolt before replying, as if saying her name sent a chill through her.

"I finished the poem, could you proofread it for me" I request, allowing her to win our previously argument. As soon as I hand off the piece of paper she eagerly grabs it from my hands. She uses her pencil and lightly marks every now and again on the paper, writing side notes in the column on the other side of the red line. She hands it back with a happy smile.

Upon checking the paper, I see she fixed a few grammar mistakes and wrote an encouraging note in the column. I take a new sheet of paper and rewrite the poem, adding or subtracting an occasional work to make it fit better. I put the original in a binder from my bag. After a while longer the bell rings for lunch. Sayori and I move our desks so that way they and we are facing each other.

Considering Sayori doesn't cook and her parents don't ever come home I make our lunch boxes, so we have the exact same lunches. Nobody seems to question it as they're either too busy worrying about social matters or they just genuinely don't care about us. Quite frankly I don't blame them for not worrying about me, but Sayori SHOULD be popular. She certainly has the potential if she wanted, to ditch me and join a better friend circle.

Since we don't have anything new to talk about we both just sit and eat in silence. Lunch break is an hour and a half long, but Sayori and I finish in half the time. I never did understand the extended eating time.

"So, what do you think about the chicken? I tried to make it extra crispy in the rice. I also tried making the sauce thicker." Sayori takes a minute to chew and swallow the bite she had just put in her mouth.

"I think that the sauce is too thick, it makes my mouth feel all dry and stuff. The chicken was good though!" She says before sipping on her water, lidding her empty lunch box and setting it in her bag.

"I guess that's fair, I won't simmer it for as long" I reply, setting my lunch box in her bag as well.

"Anyway, we've got 30 minutes, is there anything you want to do? We have time for pretty much anything." I inquire tiredly, yawning shortly afterwards. Considering I watched Sayori write her poem last night until 2 in the morning it's only natural that I would be tired. Sayori spots this however, and all thoughts of doing anything else are dispelled. It certainly seems like she's magic sometimes.

"No, you're going to take a nap." Sayori says with a cutting finality. She turns her desk and I turn mine, each back to their original position. Soon after I rest my head on my arms to ensure I don't leave a mark by resting it on the desk. Sayori scoots closer to me and caresses my head, soothing it after the initial surprise a little afterwards she leans against me, her warmth seemingly seeping through her and into me. Slowly as the heat seeps into me, the world begins to fade...


	2. Chapter 2

p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"br / Before we get started I'm changing a couple of things due to a plot hole I recently found in the story of Doki Doki Literature club. I may add on to this as the Chapters progress./span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"So, I'm changing Natsuki just a touch, her backstory more than anything, she will be almost the same as in the game./span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Since little is said about Sayori's parents I'm going to make a very vague theme about them./span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Another thing that I will do is that I will not make this a horror story. Not that the game was a horror game or anything /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji'; color: #555555;"😉/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"I DO NOT OWN THE GAME, I'm only writing a nonprofit story based around the game for my own entertainment and for the entertainment of others. The game is owned and created by Team Salvato so go check them out if you have not played the game or seen gameplay of it./span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"THIS STORY DEALS WITH DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THIS THEN PLEASE LEAVE. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS./span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"SPOILERS AHEAD SPOILERS AHEAD... You have been warned/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"All disclaimers out of the way let's get to the story/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"I pull my head up and look around. It seems the lunch bell rang again, as everybody is in their seats. But... their all looking at me? That's when I feel Sayori stir in her sleep beside me. I blush with mild embarrassment and shake her awake./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Sayori?" I whisper softly. She stirs a bit more before pulling her own head up off the desk./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Your hair is a mess you know" I say, brushing her hair out with my fingers, and parting it where it normally parts. She's too tired from just waking up to realize that I'd done anything. Sayori sleepily falls against me again. I repeatedly push her off me and whisper her name as I did the first time. Eventually she sits upright on her own./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Nnng" She moans rubbing her eyes. Sayori looks around and realizes that class has already started. She blushes with embarrassment and pulls out her book, I promptly follow. I smile to myself when I see the book she's reading, it's one I suggested to her. I get engulfed into my own book only to get pulled back when Sayori leans against me./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"I pet her head gently before returning to my own book, one that Yuri had lent me. Before I'm able to fully delve into the book however, the bell rings. Most of the class sets their books aside, but I and a few others continue to read through the teacher's lecture. This particular lecture had been given about 20 different times, enough to recite it by heart if I had truly wished to do so./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"I continue reading and tune out other voices and sounds until I'm completely involved into the book's story. A few hours pass, enough to finish 3 entire chapters. When the bell rings I snap back to reality, and set my bookmark into my book. Blue eyes watch me as I pack each component of my stuff into my backpack./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Ready to go?" I inquire to Sayori, who already has her stuff slung over her shoulder, watching me pack mine./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Yes!" She excitedly spurts, grabbing my arm and leading me up to the Literature club. They must already all be there. I hope they see their presents./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""What do you think they will think of the notes we left them?" Sayori excitedly inquires, practically jumping for joy./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""I think they will cherish them at the very least. Although knowing Natsuki she'll try to make an occasion of it" I respond lightheartedly, allowing my hand to reach out to hers and hold it on the walk up the stairs. Sayori smiles softly as we both continue the casual incline up both flights of stairs./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Once we reach the club room door we both take a deep breath. Opening the door, we are greeted with the calm and pleasant purple eyes of Yuri, and the Pink energetic eyes from Natsuki. Both of them turning to the door at their own pace when they hear it open./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Hey guys! Sorry we're late, we got caught up at the end of class." Sayori says apologetically, but Yuri waves it off./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""No need to be sorry, I was awaiting your arrival eagerly. The fact that you arrived late added to the effect of your notes, both of you." She says, a hand on her chest and a smile for display. Natsuki hastily makes her way over to both of us./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""It's about time you showed up! I was waiting for you and you guys showed up late! But at least you showed up! If you hadn't I would have been really pissed" Natsuki says, smiling a wide childlike grin at the both of us. She hugs Sayori before taking a seat at a desk in the front row of the club room./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""I think the notes were fantastically written, truly from the heart. I'll put them in my room tonight so I can cherish them always." Yuri says, neatly folding them and setting them in her bag. Natsuki mimics Yuri, but sets them in her uniform pocket instead./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Yeah, I really appreciate them as well" Natsuki grumbles, obviously not wanting to share her feelings. But knowing she has them at all makes me feel special. Yuri makes her way over to me and show me her poem. After reading I share with her mine as per the daily routine. Her poems seem off, ending with strange phrasing./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Erm, this poem is really drearily written, if I may interject with opinion. I think you should try to use better phrasing. You seemed to veer off the plot point, at least I thought so, In your second stanza. Try to pay better attention. Other than that, it was very good! Better than your last one!" Yuri says, smiling a nearly nervous smile, but passing the poem back to me./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""That's Yuri, I'll keep an eye on it!" I say, giving her a smile and moving on to Natsuki. When I reach Natsuki instantly she perks upright rather than hunched over the desk./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Is something alright? You look a bit off." I ask cautiously, of course Natsuki being Natsuki she waves it off./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""It's nothin! Just worry about yourself, I'm tough!" She says, giving me her wide but unfaltering smile. I pass her my poem and she passes me hers. I begin reading but realize that this poem is 2 and a half pages long. And... it's not simple at all! But, this isn't Natsuki. Not at all. After I finish reading I look up at Natsuki, her face looks ecstatic after seeing me finish her poem./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""You actually finished it? I didn't expect an idiot to be able to finish the first stanza!" Natsuki says, though her face betrays her wording, giving the words a more meaningful work./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Well sorry to let you down with being able to comprehend literature and everything" I reply jokingly. She returns my poem and I return hers./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Your poem could have used more meaning behind it, you told a story rather than telling a moral or hidden meaning. You should also use more hard-hitting stuff and grab the readers intention. That said I think you should also work on your poem writing because the words in this one, were all over the place. Complex here, simple there. Just write better in general." Natsuki criticizes, I look closely at her but she seems to be in her own little world during her rant./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Um, sorry to bother you again with touchy feely stuff but, are you alright Natsuki? You do know that I care about you and want you to feel better you know?" I ask, but she simply shakes her head./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""No more questions! If you keep asking about this stuff I might accidentally make you feel bad. Just forget it, I'll be better tomorrow." She says, her smile faltering for only a second./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""I don't believe you, Natsuki tell me what's wrong" I state, leaving no question./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Well, I can't tell you! I can't and I won't! That's final!" Natsuki exclaims, leaving no question to this either./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""You can! Please let me help you! If you let me try I promise that I can help you get over whatever is bothering you please! I don't want to see a friend in pain! Even if the pain isn't clear to see I don't want to know that you're hurting. I want to know that you feel good, I want to know that you're happy." I say back, a tear rolling down my cheek as I say this to her. Natsuki stands up in a huff./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""I don't need you to care about me! Nobody does so why do you feel like you make a difference! Be like my father! Yell! Shout! It doesn't matter! You're too nice and you're going to get hurt by me! If you don't leave I'll hurt you! Stop caring! Forget about me!" Natsuki shouts as she leaves the room in a run. I get up and begin to pursue her when Yuri blocks my way./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""No, don't go after her. You'll only make things worse, you see. If you flood her with affection then you're going to drive her to conflict with herself and she might end up getting hurt." Yuri states, not breaking her calm tone./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""But she's hurting! I have to help her don't I? Isn't that what a friend does!" I exclaim, but Yuri shakes her head./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""If it really means that much to you then I'll go help her. You stay here with Sayori and I'll go talk to Natsuki." She says. I nod slowly in agreement and allow her to leave the room in pursuit of Natsuki./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Sayori leaves the corner of the room and joins me in the front row next to me, scooting the desk right next to me./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""I'm sorry, I should have talked to her and noticed" Sayori says to me, leaning up against me./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""No, it's fine. Yuri will take care of things, right? I trust her, and so do you. So, things should work out fine." I say optimistically. Sayori nods in agreement and hugs me./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""I love you" Sayori says unhesitatingly. I can tell however that it took a lot of energy to force out of her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""I love you too, Sayori" I reply, wrapping an arm around her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Can we go home?" Sayori asks, unmoving from her seat./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Sure, we can, if you don't want to stay here any longer. I can't imagine the club will continue with what they wanted to do after Natsuki's outburst and escape." I say Slowly standing up from my seat and slinging my backpack over my shoulder./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Let's go" I say to Sayori, who nods and walks beside me, all the way home./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Entering the doorway into her home the only thing I can think of is Natsuki and how strange they were acting. I hang my coat up and follow Sayori to her room. Considering that there's plenty of daylight left I just sit with her, my arm wrapped around her, her leaning into me. We stay like that for an hour, enjoying each other's company. Eventually we fall asleep like this, only to wake up in the middle of the night to write out poems./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Why did I agree to this" I mumble, regretting my decision to write my poems when she writes hers./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0in 0in .25in 0in;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Yay for the end of the chapter! The Next one might be a little bit Gorey and stuff so I'll write a recap at the bottom so if you feel that you can't make it through the gore bits then you can skip it and just read the recap instead./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"I'm so so sorry for not posting the last few months. I know that I should have done so sooner but it felt as if I lost all motivation for writing. I was completely drained due to band and choir stealing all of my time away. I'm back though! I still have band and choir and musical and jazz band and drawing and voice acting and such. But you know what! I love to write! So I will spend time on this too! I can't forget about my passions like they never were one! It took me a while to come to this conclusion but I've decided it. Anyway, onto you're regularly scheduled caution and warnings Ehehe!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Before we get started I'm changing a couple of things due to a plot hole I recently found in the story of Doki Doki Literature club. I may add on to this as the Chapters progress./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"So, I'm changing Natsuki just a touch, her backstory more than anything, she will be almost exactly the same as in the game./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Since little is said about Sayori's parents I'm going to make a very vague theme about them./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Another thing that I will do is that I will not make this a horror story. It may have some "Scary bits" But it will not be scary. Not that the game was scary or anything /strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol-ext; mso-symbol-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"😉/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"I may add something alluding to other mods or fanfics that I have seen about Doki Doki Literature Club. Do not take this personally if it is you who made the mod. Just know that you inspired my writing and I do not take credit for that specific portion of it./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"I DO NOT OWN THE GAME, I'm only writing a nonprofit story based around the game for my own entertainment and for the entertainment of others. The game is owned and created by Team Salvato so go check them out if you have not played the game or seen gameplay of it. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"THIS STORY DEALS WITH DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THIS THEN PLEASE LEAVE. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"SPOILERS AHEAD SPOILERS AHEAD… You have been warned/strong/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: double windowtext 2.25pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: double windowtext 2.25pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"All disclaimers out of the way let's get to the story/strong/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"The morning light casts through the window brightly. Sayori's living room lights up brighter than any room I've seen before. It's as if the room is made of light. Or just filled with white walls…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sayori is curled up against me lightly snoring. I wouldn't trade her peaceful expression for any other. With a sigh I slowly shrug her off of me and go to the kitchen to make breakfast./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love Saturdays" I whisper to myself whilst pulling a carton of eggs from the fridge. I set the skillet on the stove with a slice of butter and heat it on medium. Putting the egg on after the butter melts and bubbles and scrambling the eggs./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mmm, smells good! Ehehe, what are you making?" Sayori says while leaning against the door frame./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well I can't tell you that can I?" I tease, pointing the spatula at her. Sayori puts her pouty face on and I relent./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Scrambled Eggs, nothing fancy" Smiling I gesture for her to look into the skillet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her eyes light up at the sight of breakfast./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yummy!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I thought you would like it"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I finish the scrambled eggs and separate them into two plates, allowing her to have more than me, but also having some for myself. We sit at the couch and begin eating, only to hear a knock on the door. With a sigh, I get up to answer it. Gently I pull open the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello?" I say, greeted by the sight of Natsuki./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Natsuki! Hi, er, it's a bit awkward to-" Natsuki pushes her way through. With little resistance, I let her in. That's when I notice that her arm has purple showing through./p  
p class="MsoNormal""N-Natsuki are you alright?" I ask, she sits on the couch shivering. I can't help but to frown at the obvious pain she must be feeling in the moment. I make my way over to her and hug her, knowing she needs some comfort. She pushes but that only makes me hug her tighter, until she begins to sob into my shoulder. Wetting the previously dry tee-shirt I wore./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sayori eyes Natsuki with something to say, but she can't think of what to say either, so she sits there, ready, waiting Natsuki to speak. Her silent sobs become less frequent until she eventually stops./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks… d-dummy" Natsuki says, looking appreciatively into my eyes. I say nothing but continue to hold her, until she eventually pushes away from me. I respectively let her go./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sayori remembers her half-eaten breakfast and offers Natsuki her plate./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Damn, I was going to do that" I say, trying to brighten the mood. Natsuki smiled a little so I guess it worked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"More awkward silence ensues…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"20 minutes go by before I make a decision./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll be right back!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait! Wh-"Little more does Sayori say this before I'm out the door, without shoes or a coat. I run in stocked feet over to my house and grab 3 anime DVDs I have of some short animes and make my way back to Sayori's./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Told you I would be right back." I pop in one of the three DVDs in the living room tv, remote in hand as the anime boots up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dummy, you think I'll just watch it a- WAIT! Is this season 3! I haven't seen this one yet!" Natsuki says excitedly, realizing what I put it. The trap caught the mouse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A few hours pass as the long episodes stretch by, each one seemingly longer than the last. Of course, that might be because I already watched it and know what's going to happen as well. When the last episode roles the finale credits Natsuki already seems more cheerful and normal./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, what did you think?" I ask, hoping to slowly make my way to the topic of what happened to her arm, my own guesses playing in my head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, I LOVE this anime, but I felt the main character coming to the rescue was overplayed. But I loved the rest of it!" Natsuki states, her eyes gleaming with a sense of relief, knowing all she has to worry about now were the episodes due to release next month./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well that's good, are you feeling better now? I really felt bad when you came in and I couldn't help"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't worry about me you dummy! I'm strong and can take care of myself!" Natsuki states, her eyes suddenly going defensive./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's not what I meant! I mean…" I trail off trying to find words to set in the sentence./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you really have to try that hard to say what you're thinking! Just say it if you're going to say it!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fine! Okay, I don't want to see you hurt. I want to protect you, I want to help you, I want to save you. Natsuki you're one of my dearest friends and I love you. So, let me help you." I don't know what tells me to do this, but I take her into a tight embrace, ignoring the embarrassment that it might cause. So much for easing into the subject./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I- you- You dummy I… I I CAN'T BE SELFISH!" Natsuki tries to push me away but I don't budge./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Natsuki" Sayori begins, "You need help! We only want to help! Please Natsuki! Tell us what's wrong!" Sayori pleads. I guess Natsuki has a sweet spot for Sayori because she stopped struggling, and I let her go. Sayori took over the hugging position and Natsuki began to sob again. Tempted to put in another disc I resist the urge. Distractions are only temporary solutions./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I-I… M-my d-dad… He t-tried t-to kill m-me today." Natsuki says in between sobs. Remembering the address Natsuki gave me for the festival if something went wrong with the cupcakes I immediately leave the room and grab the phone. Natsuki doesn't need these… Natsuki doesn't deserve THIS. I call the police and tell them everything I know that her father does to her, and end the call giving them his address./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Re-entering the room as quietly as I left Natsuki's sobbing died down, but is still present./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Natsuki… I, I think I can fix it" I say quietly, to this she turns her head, tears streaming down her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""H-h-how" She manages to say feebly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, you want away from him I assumed, so I called the cops. They said that they will be there shortly to arrest him. You can grab your things and live with me and Sayori, it may be a little cramped b-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not going back their! I don't have anything worth picking up!" Natsuki says with a final tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, how about I go over there and at least pack some outfits for you? Grab some of your personal posessions? I know that house is hard for you to return to. You could make a list of things for me to grab and I can grab them for you?" I offer, Natsuki pauses a moment before nodding her head in agreement./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It doesn't take her long to compile a list of 7 things she owns./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, just your brush, 5 articles of clothing, and the picture of your mother on your desk. Right?" Natsuki shakes her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you sure about me grabbing your underwear? I can give you money to go and buy underwear if you want" I say, trying to be as decent as possible, but she shakes her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I-I trust you to not be a perv" She says quietly, still in shock in the very sudden turn of events./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well I should go over there; a police car should be there waiting for me to grab the things." I say. Natsuki and Sayori both wave as I put my coat and boots on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Haha! Cliff hanger! I decided to save the gore type stuff for next chapter. It won't be heavy gore or very descriptive. This chapter is safe for you to read I swear!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Also I messed up on chapter 1 Monika is NOT missing, she isn't the president though./strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we get started I'm changing a couple of things due to a plot hole I recently found in the story of Doki Doki Literature club. I may add on to this as the Chapters progress.**

 **So, I'm changing Natsuki just a touch, her backstory more than anything, she will be almost exactly the same as in the game.**

 **Since little is said about Sayori's parents I'm going to make a very vague theme about them.**

 **Another thing that I will do is that I will not make this a horror story. It may have some "Scary bits" But it will not be scary. Not that the game was scary or anything ?**

 **I may add something alluding to other mods or fanfics that I have seen about Doki Doki Literature Club. Do not take this personally if it is you who made the mod. Just know that you inspired my writing and I do not take credit for that specific portion of it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE GAME, I'm only writing a nonprofit story based around the game for my own entertainment and for the entertainment of others. The game is owned and created by Team Salvato so go check them out if you have not played the game or seen gameplay of it.**

 **THIS STORY DEALS WITH DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THIS THEN PLEASE LEAVE. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS.**

 **SPOILERS AHEAD SPOILERS AHEAD... You have been warned**

 **All disclaimers out of the way let's get to the story**

 **THIS ON WILL REALLY HAVE GORE, BE WARNED!**

I walk against the light misting rain. Rain being one of my favourite atmospheres I enjoy it, but without slowing in order to collect a few of the things Natsuki needs. At least one change of clothes, and whatever seems personal to her.

When I get to her house I see the cops securing the area. I tell them exactly who I am and that I called the cops and am Housing Natsuki for the time being. Reluctantly they let me pass.

Inside even I couldn't have prepared for it. I walk in and there is blood all over, some dry, some fresh. Gagging and averting my gaze I look for her room. Eventually after finding the bathroom and master bedroom I find her room... well... more like a closet. It's spotless, as though she keeps it clean. I reach for a black trash bag and put her clothes in it, folded neatly under her bed.

Opening a few of the desk drawers I filter through finding few objects in any of them. In the second to last drawer however I spot a notebook peeking through under what seems like garbage. Opening it immediately I am not very surprised. Many different poems. I pocket it and hope to read more of them later.

Making my way out I tell the officer that I'll be housing her and feeding her to avoid the legal guardianship concerns and he agrees to that as well. Slowly I make my way home, enjoying the mist once more...

Slipping my coat and boots off I pass the clothes to Natsuki who eagerly takes them and sorts them out.

"Er, I don't know if you want to hear this or not, but I will be taking responsibility for now on so that the cops can keep the whole incident under wraps. So officially you live here..." I say allowed as she sorts it. She looks at me with tears in her eyes with happyness shining behind them.

"D-dummy! Why did you think that I would live here! I-I guess it's too late now" Natsuki exclaims. I shrug it off and turn to Sayori who has been quiet until now. I give her a big hug and her eyes widen at how sudden it was. Eventually her arms wrap around me and we embrace each other for a few moments before releasing.

"Today feels like a long day" I say before sitting on the couch in the living room and eventually passing out.

Sunday... Simultaneously the best and worst day of the week. Knowing that you have this day to rest but also knowing that this is the last rest day for the week, until next weekend. When I awake I open my eyes gently, allowing them to adjust to the unusually bright sunlight this morning. That's when I realize that the sun is shining directly through the window and into my eyes.

I get up to adjust but feel resistance as I do so. My eyes widen as I see both Sayori AND Natsuki fell asleep against me, on either side. On one hand I'm pleased, on the other hand I think it's rather awkward. Instead of going and doing something, I get up and pull the curtain closed and turn on the TV. Settling back into my seat Natsuki adjusts before falling back into her deep sleep

Sayori snuggles even closer to me, so I put my arm around her while still watching TV. This is probably wrong but, I love them. Both of them. I want to protect them. I can't wait for the literature club tomorrow, when we can all talk without having to have pain hidden from the rest of us.

I space off and eventually drift off back into sleep. Only when I hit the brink of sleep does Natsuki Shriek and bring me back to consciousness.

"I-I fell asleep a-against you" She says while slowly realizing that her Shrieking was not called for.

"Don't worry! I did it too! Eheheh" Sayori chimes in, also being woken by the Shriek. Natsuki settles down and in a quick decision decided to snuggle back up to me.

"D-don't speak of this! you hear!" I nod quickly and wrap my arms around her and Sayori.

We spend a few hours quietly and simply enjoying each other's company. The TV is playing the cooking channel. Natsuki eventually gets up and walks out of the room hurriedly. Not wanting to suddenly leave Sayori.

Losing myself in the TV I suddenly realize that it's been 30 minutes and she hasn't returned.

"Sayori, I'm going to go check on Natsuki. Sit tight" I whisper. Being so close to sleep she just murmurs a reply.

I walk through the kitchen and knock on the bathroom door. However the moment I make the first knock the door opens. Natsuki is sitting on the floor with one of the knifes from the kitchen pressed up against her inner thigh near her panties.

 **Tee Hee, tis all! Stick around for the next chapter I hope to release in a timely fashion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Chapter 5! Read the Disclaimers in the first 4 Chapters please!**

"Natsuki!" I shout aloud as I rush to her. Natsuki's tears are flowing and there are already a few cuts on her inner upper thigh. Natsuki's head bolted up to look at me, wide with fear and surprise. Due to the sudden jolt the knife made another cut on her leg, causing her to wince in unexpected pain.

I take the knife from her and slid it away into a corner of the bathroom.

"Natsuki…"

"What! What of it! It's just another problem I have!" Natsuki shouts in a breaking voice. Tears staining her face further.

"Natsuki you can talk to me"

"That's what everyone says! 'you can talk to me' But you know what! They judge me! They only want more gossip! They know I have father issues but if I told them that I cut then that would only fuel them!"

"Natsuki I'm not them!" I fire back quickly. Natsuki narrows her eyes at this.

"That's what they say too" Natsuki gets up and begins to leave when I grab her hand. Immediately she tries to shake my grip.

"Let go!"

"No! please Natsuki. Let me help you, you and Sayori and the Literature club are all I have!"

Natsuki resists even more.

"No! Just let be be alone!"

"Natsuki! I-"

Immediately she slaps me in a vain attempt to escape the grip, my grip still holds.

"Natsuki." I say, shocked that she slapped me, but knowing I'm getting closer.

"Natsuki I want to help you. Please…"

She resists even more, almost pulling me up off of the floor.

"Let me go!" She screams out.

I take a deep breath.

"Natsuki I love you!" I shout out, tears begin to form and fall as I draw my hand back away from her hand and hear hurried footsteps away from the bathroom.

"I'm so stupid, so stupid so stupid so stupid." I sobbed quietly to myself. I shut the bathroom door and locked it. Grabbing the knife from the corner I ran it under the bathroom sink water to rise and wash it. The knife was restored to its previous shining state.

I place the knife above the Cabinet and decide to just sleep in the bathroom. I failed, I failed as a protector, I failed as a friend. I lay in the dry bathtub and drift off to sleep…

Stiff and sore, I wake up in the bathtub, just before first light. The memories of last night still running in an endless loop through my head. I feel bad but, it had to be done. I made her feel bad, but… Maybe she'll understand why I told her. I wash my face at the sink and gently open the door…

There, laying on the floor, is Natsuki's sleeping body. Her chest rising and falling regularly, but beside her, lay a note written in her very simple handwriting.

It read:

"I'm sorry, I was feeling stressed. It was a lot of pressure. I hope you can forgive me. ~With love, Natsuki"

I fold up the note and put it in my pocket. I'll confront her about it afterschool. Meanwhile I need to get everybody's things ready for school this morning. I have a couple hours since school starts at 8. I decide to go to my room and grab a few of Sayori's things to put in her bag. When I reach the room I open the door without caution and instantly regret my decision. Since Sayori normally sleeps in my room she decided to do so as normally.

But she wasn't asleep, and instead was thinking deeply, when I interrupted her thoughts.

"Er… you're not asleep?" I ask, Sayori nods in response. I settle down on the bed beside her.

"Is something bothering you?" Sayori touches her fingertips together and takes a deep breath.

"Natsuki told me… I don't think she was acting badly" Sayori says, trying to sympathize with Natsuki, struggling with own depression on a daily basis.

"I know it's just… she doesn't have to have these problems. If I stop her soon then she doesn't have to struggle the way you do, you know" I reply, my voice suddenly feeling hoarse.

Sayori nods in understanding but suddenly leans against me.

"I don't want to share you know!" She throws her arms around me suddenly and consequently pushes me over. She lays against me for a while and I don't fight it. If it advances further however I would not allow that, but luckily it never came to that. We both drift off to sleep together like that.

MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP

The alarm takes a few tries to wake me, but eventually it does, and I get up to shut it off across the room. A purposeful design for me to wake up properly. Sayori out cold still on the bed, I attend the task of gathering everyone's things again. After I accomplish that I go make the Lunches for everyone as well. With still 20 minutes till departure I wake everyone so they have time to get ready.

First I wake Sayori, telling her the normal "Get up and get dressed! Don't worry though, I won't leave without you"

I make my way over to Natsuki in front of the bathroom and I gently place my hands on her shoulder and shake her awake.

"Natsuki! Time to get up, we have school. Don't want to be late on your first school night do you?" I say, she gets up and wipes the sleep out of her eyes.

"H-hey… I'm sorr-"

"No need, the note said it all" I hug Natsuki tightly to me. "However, we will have a discussion when we get home" She nods, appreciating the gesture of telling her and she goes to the bathroom with her school uniform to get changed. I wait in the living room for the twenty minutes.

When everyone's assembled everyone grabs their stuff and we depart together, the girls on either side of me as we walk.

"Yay! Our first walk together as a family!" Sayori exclaims, I blush, and Natsuki does too.

"Er… Family is a bit of a stretch… don't you think?" I ask, and Sayori shakes her head.

"No we're a family now! I saw that note too! So you two are the lovers and I'm the friend that's as close as a sister to you two!" This causes Natsuki to blush even more, and she turns her head away.

"N-No! Y-you love him t-too! You told me!" Natsuki replied, and Sayori's face instantly deepens in red.

"I guess I did say that…" She presses her fingers together. This certainly is awkward.

"There's no reason we can't both love him though" Natsuki says in reply, to cheer Sayori up. I wonder how much it too to say that?

"Y-yeah!" Sayori brightens immediately back up. "We can be a Harem family!" Oh no… In Public Sayori? I go silent as they discuss what they would call themselves on the way to school. Natsuki goes to her class Whilse Sayori and I go to our shared class.

I can only imagine what this week has in store

 **See! It wasn't that bad now was it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it thoroughly. On a completely unrelated note I just recently made some Lo Mein for my family and completely messed it up but not adding sesame oil to the noodles so they stuck together! Anyway, please do stick around for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, you made it this far, please read the disclaimers in the previous chapters

I do not own Doki Doki Literature club or any of it's characters.

Fortunately Literature club wasn't far away. The minute left in class ticked by slowly as Sayori nibbled on her cookie. The bell rings and we move on, I hoped that Monika wasn't sick, however, I did not see her all day. Meeting on the stairs, Natsuki, Sayori, and I climb up slowly. Yuri was waiting with a worried expression.

"Er, are you alright Yuri?" I asked quietly. She shakes her head and opens the door silently. When we enter the room it looks as it did last time we left. Monika was nowhere to be seen. Fortunately there was a note on the board.

[Hi guys! I am sick and left this note. I'm sorry just continue on without me]

Sayori took the note and her eyes lit up. "Okay! Lets start with reading!" She looked eager to get started. She grabs her book and snuggles up to me on the floor where I decided to sit.

"H-hey that's not fair!" Natsukie exclaims, getting on my other side and also leaning against me with her Manga. Yuri looked confused, but also wanted to join in. She quietly takes the Portrait of Markov and lays on my lap. It made it especially hard for me to read, so I looked over at Natsuki's manga "Parfait Girls" and started reading from wherever she was at.

When I shifted my gaze to "The Portrait of Markov" I suddenly was struck with a headache. What is with that book?.

"Er, Yuri? Could I borrow your book for a moment?" I asked. Yuri was surprised and a light blush tinted her face.

"S-sure" She said, passing it over almost reluctantly. I scanned the first page of the book and it seemed innocent enough. I almost handed the book over when I decided to look through a few more pages, and sure enough there lay the problem. Reading got very difficult and it felt as though there was something pressing in my mind. I turned one more page and suddenly all went black...

*Rush, Rush* Water? I tried to look around and saw a small stream and nothing else, seeing only the black.

*Rush, Rush* Rising! The water is rising! I tried to wade, but I felt like tendrils were pulling me down, the more I struggled the harder they pulled.

*Rush, Rush* Water filled my nose and mouth, covering my ears and matting my hair. I gave up struggling and the Tendrils pulled me deeper within the abyss.

"Www" I heard, too muffled to make out.

"Hww!" Clearer than before.

"Hwy!" I can almost make out a familiar voice, although with a blonde haired girls face whirling around me.

"Hey! Wake up!" The clearest statement I've ever heard. I look around and realize that nothing is tying me here. So why am I here? Why can I breath though being pulled down under? I waded up and felt the restriction, but I pushed through. I wanted to know what it was. I used all my strength to push up and rose above the surface. Reaching the Surface light shone upon me, brighter than anything. I went to pull myself out of the water before realizing that there is no water. But solid, Tiled floor? He got up and saw Natsuki first and foremost, obviously more worried of all of them. She came really close to my face with tears raining from her eyes. Drawing her fist back, she punches my arm.

"Don't scare me like that, you idiot!" Immediately stinging I remember what caused this all. I took the Portrait of Markov and put it in my bag.

"Yuri, where did you get that book?" I asked, without any question, but more of a demand to know.

"I-I saw it on the ground! A-actually I think it was in an a-alley somewhere."

"I'm sorry Yuri but I can't allow you to keep it. I have a really bad feeling about it." Expecting anything from yelling in protest to hitting, instead, Yuri meagerly accepted this and hugged him.

"I-I'm glad... Y-you're worried a-about me" She smiled a warm smile before pulling away.

"Er, I think we should end club early today. It seems I need rest" I said, making an excuse for everyone to go home. Yuri nodded, Sayori and Natsuki both looked unsure, but instead of protesting they agreed. I picked my bag up and followed everyone out, eventually lining up with Sayori and Natsuki and walking home together. Perhaps it was because of the experience with the book, or perhaps it's because Yuri didn't seem so downcast, But I was suddenly much more thankful for Sayori and Natsuki both. I might cook something extra special tonight.

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, I couldn't think of anywhere to go from here. If this chapter is of lower quality than the rest I'm sorry, I'll make sure to make the next chapter better!


	7. Chapter 7

Please read the disclaimers of my first 5 Chapters! If you made it this far I thank you

Enjoy the chapter! I think this more than compensates for my incompetence last chapter. If you have any suggestions or criticisms don't be shy to message or review!

I Do Not Own Doki Doki Literature Club or any of its characters!

"Lasagna?" Natsuki asked, unfamiliar with the dish but clearly intrigued. Dishing out a hefty helping for both Natsuki and Sayori I took a less than meager one while flashing a smile at Natsuki. I'm not sure if eating was the best idea after the book, but I'm willing to try.

"Yeah, that's what it's called, it's a classic Italian dish. At least, as far as I know anyway. Anyway, I've been making it since I was 12 and thought 'I haven't made it in a while' so decided to do something special!" I said happily. Taking a proper seat at the table I took small bites to ensure that I could even stomach food at the moment.

"Well it looks kind of funny, why not make rice?" Natsuki asked, clearly grateful, but also back to her normal self with her teasing insults.

"Well if you insist" I reach for Natsuki's plate and attempt to take it back, but her hand holds onto it with an iron grip.

"What are you doing! You already made it, do you think you can just make something else? You'll just have to make up for it later" Natsukie smiled warmly and I chuckled.

"Fine, fine." I continued eating and Natsuki dug in. I glanced over at Sayori who was already halfway done with her serving. How she was so small and could eat so quickly was beyond me. Out of politeness I didn't say anything but maybe I should help her with that? Different ideas to help her spinning around my mind, I gradually took bigger bites of food. Before I knew it, I was finished and Natsuki was on her last few bites. When she too finished, I took all the plates and put them to soak in hot dishwater. Returning I see that Natsuki and Sayori struck up a conversation. Instead of breaking it, I put the leftovers away and listen in on their conversation.

"Do you think that this will continue forever?" Natsuki asked quietly.

"What?" Sayori asked outright

"This. Living here carefree. Having his love. All of it" Clarified Natsuki. Peeking over the wall I see Sayori understands, but is cleverly avoiding the topic. I guess it's bothering her too. The question ate away at my mind as well. Will they move on? Will they find other people or live on their own. When they do will I be okay?

putting the plastic container in the fridge, I just sat at the other side of the wall and continued to listen.

"Well... I think it will! It's not like he will one day just give up on us! I mean, I told him I was depressed and they day I... Well he told me to stay at his place. and I did. The next day I tried again and when I refused his offer he took his bedding and stayed at my place! and it was back and forth before the urge left and I moved in. Look at the lengths he went for you too! He knew what you liked and comforted you, then he went and got your father... well arrested! He loves us, if he didn't I don't know why he does these things then. So don't worry so much Natsuki, just know that He can do everything."

Well put Sayori! I choose this moment to walk in with a cheerful smile.

"What's with the mug?" Natsuki asks, refering to my smile.

"Season 4 released a disc this month!" I shout out, pulling out the case from the cabinet beside me, remembering I was going to wait for her to watch it. Natsuki's eyes light up.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Put it in already!" Natsuki rushed to the living room and I hurriedly walk to the living room to put the disc in. I breath a sigh of relief that the tension was immediately dispelled. I sit on the couch as the beginning disc ads run through and both Natsuki and Sayori snuggle up to me again. 'Why is this so normal for us? I mean, any other kid my age have a girlfriend, or spend evening with their friends or alone doing something. So why is snuggling, loving, and caring almost like a parent my normal? Maybe it's just the book bringing me this realization.'

I throw the thoughts away as the opening of the first episode of Season 4 starts up. Gluing my eyes to the Television I enjoy the next few hours...

Again the final credits roll, This time Both I and Natsuki were in tears and Sayori was sleeping.

"W-why! Why did he have to go and get himself killed! A-and She was devastated! I hope the next one isn't as depressing!" Natsuki cries out, burying her face into my shirt.

"I-it was a good ending. I-I feel like i-if it wasn't this depressing it w-would look too c-cliche" I say in return, trying to dispel my own tears. I hugged Natsuki and eventually we both stop crying.

"We should probably get to bed, it's 10 o clock and we have school tomorrow" I say, although I didn't really want to sleep. I wanted to stay up much longer, maybe till morning.

"No! We should watch more anime!" Natsuki exclaims, a burning passion lit behind her eyes.

"Er, after a full night's sleep. When we get home tomorrow" I reply cooly. I pick up Sayori and sling her over my shoulder as though a baby. Natsuki relents and follows me upstairs. I put Sayori in the Bed and pull out the second bed for Natsuki. I pick up a third blanket and pillow for myself and curl up under it on the floor.

"What are you doing!" Nastuki asks as though I were foolish.

"What do you mean?" I reply quietly.

"You think you can just give up your bed for us and sleep on the floor? Sleep where you normally do!"

"But she's asleep, it wouldn't be right" I reply.

"Well then get up here!" Natsuki proposes frustratedly. Her face in obvious blush, but she knows with the right push she could blow down the house of cards and win.

"Well then you wouldn't have much room, I don't want to burden you" I reply, playing along in the battle of wit.

"This bed is plenty big for both of us, just get up here!"

"Fine" I reply simply, picking up the blanket and pillow and laying at the furthest edge of the bed I could from Natsuki. Partly to make her even more frustrated, partly because it was simply embarrassing. Natsuki reaches out her arms and pulls me to the center of the bed next to her, not even bothering to ask or insult. Her narrow body pushes against me as she wraps her arms around me, hugging while laying down. I hug her back gently, feeling as though she were made of porcelain that could break at any moment. I watch her face, blushing and embarrassed, but also relieved and loving. Getting lost in her eyes, I drift off to sleep. Pink... it's not that bad of a colour.

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm personally a Natsuki Favourer so I'm sorry that this was much more romantic than Sayori's encounter. I'm planning on giving her another encounter actually. Until the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Please read the disclaimers of my first 5 Chapters! If you made it this far you really brighten up my world! I'm serious, I love writing and the fact that anybody reads this makes me simultaneously happy and embarassed.

Enjoy the Chapter!

I Do Not Own Doki Doki Literature Club or any of its characters!

Water... Filling my lungs... Rising higher... Why must I endure this! Why am I here! I look around to no avail, the water is too murky to see anything. I try swimming but the Tendrils keep me in place. Is that a light? It's so pink! What is it?

"Hey! W-Wake up!" Natsuki is looming over me, I take deep breaths as though they were the last I would take.

"W-what d-d-do you need?" Shivering, teeth chattering, I snuggle up under the blanket we share. Well, was sharing anyway.

"What do you mean? You were SHAKING and crying out. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Natsuki askes concern ringing through her voice like a bell. Was I shaking? I couldn't tell, but the Blanket was certainly a welcome pleasantry.

"I... Yeah I think so" The nightmare fades from my memory, the only thing I remember is the water. Maybe I have Hydrophobia and didn't know about it?

"Well it sure seemed like it. You're going to relax more often" Natsuki demands. I shake my head vigerously.

"I refuse, There's so much I need to do throughout the day" Tossing off the covers I go to stand up, but Natsuki pushes me back down unto the bed.

"Dude it's only 5 in the morning, you don't have to do anything yet. If you were smart you would have looked at the clock" Natsuki teases. I chuckle, how stupid of me. Natsuki gets back into bed and snuggles up next to me. Although we may not have time for sleep we could still be comfy.

"So do you remember any of it?" Her voice softly sounding through the relatively quiet room. She's too cute sometimes.

"Just water... and pink" I answer. I look over at Sayori but she's sprawled out on the main bed sleeping extra soundly.

"Well that's good" We both lay in silence, the dark seemingly consuming the room. Before too long I get back up again, and Natsuki springs up in response.

"Where do you think you're going!" She exclaims.

"To make some tea, it's not like we're going to sleep anyway... you want some? I was thinking camomile but Oolong also doesn't sound too bad either" I ask. A troubled look washes over Natsuki after I ask.

"What's wrong?"

"I... don't like tea. Do you have any juice?" Natsuki asks.

"Er, I might have some? If not I can whip up a quick glass of lemonade" Natsuki winced at the word whip and cursed her father for the thousandth time. Quickly she nodded in agreement however so we traveled down the stairs to the kitchen.

"It seems we have juice! Orange juice no less" I grab a glass and pour a cup of it, drawing a straw from the plastic bag of straws in the drawer and Passing it to Natsuki.

"Thanks" She mutters. I turn my back to her again and take one of the long round bottles from the fridge containing cold brew Oolong tea. Grabbing a glass the same size and a straw I poured the tea and started sipping on it almost immediatly.

"So... Why do you go through the trouble for us? I mean you know we have problems." Natsuki suddenly begins speaking her thoughts. Perhaps all that was stopping her was a parched throat?

"What do you mean? You're my friend aren't you?" I reply. Wrong answer, her face dawns with only more troubled looks.

"But friends don't go and save me from my father. Friends don't go and stay nights sharing beds to make sure that they don't kill themselves" Natsuki blatantly stated.

"I don't understand what you're asking" I reply softly. Is this a test? What is it she's looking for?

"What am I to you! What is Sayori to you! Why do you do these things for us?" Natsuki set down her glass roughly, her hair covering her face as juice spills from the side of the glass.

"You guys are like family to me. There's not a thing I wouldn't do for you" I reply. Her head began shaking.

"T-Then why d-do you s-snuggle with me? W-why d-do you k-kiss me o-on the cheek w-when you think I'm s-sleeping? I-I'm so c-confused" Natsuki said in between sobs. I reach out my arms to hug her but she only slaps them away.

"W-What a-am I t-to you?" Natsuki askes again with what seems like a final tone.

"You want honesty? I love you. I love you and Sayori. I didn't think this topic would ever come up! I thought that I would take you in, care for you. I thought that I would do this a-and you w-would lead h-happy lives!" My voice begins breaking, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I-I t-thought that m-maybe if y-you h-had care f-free l-lives y-you would b-be alright! I-I would lose. I w-would never have a love b-but it would b-be worth it t-to see you d-do great things." The tears in my eyes begin to trail down my face and fall to the floor, seemingly staining it.

"That's my reason!" Pulling my voice together I say this statement with finality. Natsuki's head seems to stop shaking. Lifting her head her tears seem to be mostly dispelled, replaced with a warm smile and eyes filled with satisfaction. She hugs me and I hug her back.

"This is not how I thought this morning would go" I say, my tears being seemingly taken away by Natsuki's hug. Now that I've said my feelings, I wonder what she thinks.

"I... I think I love you too" replied Natsuki as though she could read my mind. "I might have to talk to Sayori about all this though"

"Speaking of Sayori, we should probably wake her, we don't want her missing out on breakfast" I say. Natsuki Nods in agreement and takes my hand as we both turn to go to the stairs. But before we could take a step Sayori was standing there, frozen to the step. Not in a bad way, but as though she were a child being caught with candy she wasn't supposed to have.

"Er, How long have you been there?" I ask, assuming she was there for the entire time.

"Not long, only since you confessed your feelings" She replied, a mischevious smile taking the place of her previous shock. Sayori steps off the stairs and embraces me in a full hug.

"I love you too" Sayori says, a blush spreading across her face as she kisses my cheek. My face goes red and Natsuki steps back in surprise. However quickly Natsuki realizes what's happening.

"Hey! I'm not going to lose you know!" Natsuki exclaims, kissing the other cheek and turning the hug into an awkward group hug. Sayori takes the opprotunity to embarass Natsuki and kisses her cheek. Natsuki indeed got redder and confused. This was going to be an interesting day. Suddenly my head started hurting... Why? Suddenly black enveloped my vision and I fell into the arms of both Sayori and Natsuki...

Well this was Chapter 8. I finished a really large arc that was originally going to be the entire point of the Fanfiction. But I couldn't leave it here! I'm going to make another arc and end it after that one! I need ideas though. For the keen eye who can spot the arcs I turn to you. Reguardless I'll figure something out though! Expect the next chapter next week! Also I would like to point out that I posted Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 so close after Chapter 6 because I felt super bad about how I wrote Chapter 6. My posting WILL return to weekly if not twice a week (Tuesdays and Thursdays) Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
